iWake Up In Vegas
by Eenjolras
Summary: Sam & Freddie get married, win the lottery, and a trip to Las Vegas. But what will happen if they suddenly ran out of money? Songfic to "Waking Up In Vegas" by Katy Perry. My first Fanfic!
1. iWin A Trip

**I've been listening to MTV lately and heard this song by Katy Perry and wanted to do a fanfic about it so badly… And here it is, iWoke Up In Vegas!**

**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own iCarly**_

After college, Sam & Freddie decided to get married. With, of course, Carly as the bride's maid and Gibby(???) as the best man. They settled in a home they bought still in Seattle. Freddie worked as a CEO of a top company while Sam made a career as a singer & songwriter.

One day Freddie got a message telling him that he won a trip for two in Las Vegas.

"Wow, honey! We get to go on a vacation in Vegas!" Freddie said.

"That's great! But what about our expenses? It says that only the hotel is paid." Sam said.

And then, as if on cue, the doorbell rang. There stood the mailman with a letter for Freddie.

"WOAH!" he said

"WHAT!?" she asked

"I won 1 million dollars in the lottery!" Freddie exclaimed.

Sam screamed in excitement "AAAHHHH!!!! We get to go to Vegas."

The next thing Freddie knew, Sam was "enjoyingly" kissing his lips and he kissed her back.

The next day, Carly visited Sam and Freddie. She saw Sam and Freddie's living room filled with clothes and big stroller bags.

A little bit confused at what she saw, she asked "What's going on here?"

"We're packing up." Sam said

"For what?" Carly asked

"We, are going on a trip to Vegas." Freddie said as he put his arm around Sam.

"Wow! That's so awesome. I'm happy for you guys." Carly said

"It's too bad you can't come. The trip's only for two." Sam exclaimed to Carly

"No worries. Just don't forget to bring me something from Vegas." Carly said

"Sure! Now help me pack my stuff." Sam said

Knowing Sam since kindergarten, Carly knew her best friend was the laziest person she knew. So she helped Sam pack her stuff.

_**There's chapter 1. Hoped you liked it. I didn't know how I could squeeze some more kissing into the story. Maybe it's not time for some kissing yet XD. **_


	2. iPlay For Money

**Okay, so here's Chapter 2 of iWake Up In Vegas.**

_Chapter 2:_

Sam and Freddie arrive in Vegas. Flabbergasted by what they saw. They went to their hotel room and started to get ready for the day that awaits them.

When you're in Vegas, the first thing you usually do is go to a casino. And that is what exactly our two partners in crime did. Awed at what they saw, their jaws dropped to the ground.

"Biggest amount of money wins?" Freddie said.

"You're on!" Sam replied.

Sam and Freddie spent the rest of their day betting, playing, and more betting until they finally got tired.

On their way home, the two of them were carrying bags and bags of money, while laughing and joking all the way.

When they arrived home, they changed their clothes and got ready to sleep the night off.

Freddie put his arm around Sam and said "I love you" to her while kissing her forehead. And Sam replied with the same statement.


	3. iSight See

**Sorry if the last chapter was super short. I just don't know how to make that chapter longer.**

_Chapter 3:_

The next day, Sam and Freddie woke up early and decided to go see the other sights of Vegas, and not just its casinos.

They went to Caesar's Palace and checked out the Forum Shops and watched the Atlantis Water Show.

While watching the water fountain show at Bellagio, Freddie said to Sam, "Romantic, isn't it?"

"Yeah.", Sam said nervously.

It is said that "the eyes are the window to one's soul". And with Sam and Freddie, it seems this is true. As the two gazed deeply into each other's eyes, Freddie's lips got nearer and nearer to Sam's. The next thing they knew, they were kissing passionately, steadily, and slowly. It wasn't just a normal kiss; it was something more than that! Sam put her arms around Freddie's neck, while Freddie put his hands on Sam's waist. Then, as if a way to make the kiss MORE romantic, the fountains sprayed higher and formed more beautiful formations under the moonlight (and the lights to make the water visible at night) as our two heroes continued to kiss.

**Hahaha. I just couldn't resist adding the kissing part. I hope you liked chapter 3!**

**P.S: Please review! Click that green button down… Please!**


	4. iLose Money

_Chapter 4:_

After sight-seeing, Sam and Freddie decided to go home and get some rest. They went back to their hotel and changed their clothes. Sam being her usual lazy self, decided to turn on the TV and Freddie sat beside her. Much to their despair, it was all reruns, reruns, and more reruns. Sam tired from clicking and clicking the remote to find something sensible to watch, talked to Freddie.

"Argh! It's only 8 p.m. What can we do?" she said.

Freddie looked at her with a devilish smile and said, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Uhuh!" Sam smilingly replied

"CASINO!!!" the two shouted

The two rushed to the casinos hand-in-hand and only stopped once they arrived. They were out of breath, but very excited to play and to bet.

Sam and Freddie separated and played like they've never played before. It was as if this was their last night to be able to gamble. At first, they kept on winning and winning and this caused them to play even more, hoping to add more money to the million dollars they won in the lottery.

"The more money I earn, the richer we will be!" Freddie said to Sam

Sam nodded but she also thought of something else.

"The more money I earn, the more ham I can buy!" she thought.

But as they continued on playing, the more they lost. How could this happen? Slowly but surely, their million dollars faded away like bubbles under the hot sun.

Sooner or later, this had to affect their lives and careers, and it happened sooner!

They went back to their hotel room only to find out that they were kicked out because they did not have enough money left to pay for the hotel. They didn't even have enough money left for plane tickets, so they sold most of the stuff they bought and ended up with enough money for two tickets, and a few hundred bucks left for shelter for the next few days, clothes, and souvenirs for Carly, Spencer, and Mrs. Benson.

This was really just enough, but with their money problem, how will they live with normal lives?

"Oh honey. What will we do?" Sam sobbed

"Shhh! We'll find a way." Freddie replied as Sam put her head on his shoulder.

**Hoped you liked it XD. Please review!**


	5. iGet Discovered

**I hope you liked the previous chapter. Well, here's chapter 5 of iWake Up In Vegas.**

Sam and Freddie decided to enjoy their last remaining days in Vegas and not let anything trouble them. They continued to have fun the rest of their vacation but even the biggest smiles on their faces cannot hide the sadness dwelling deep within them.

These past few days, Freddie noticed Sam writing in her songbook, a notebook were she writes ALL her songs.

"Writing another song, buttercup?" Freddie asked her

"Actually yes. And I think this is going to be real good." She replied

"Well, continue writing. And remember to pack your stuff tonight; we're leaving in a week." He stated a he kissed her forehead.

"Okay!" Sam said biting the eraser of her pencil hoping to think of catchy lyrics to her song.

"Good night my sweet, sweet wife!" Freddie said as he leaned lower in front of Sam's face for a kiss. And Sam kissed him goodnight.

_The next morning:_

"Hey Sam. Finished your song yet?" Freddie asked Sam while sipping his coffee.

"Yup, AND a famous concert bar here at Las Vegas invited me to sing my new song for them tonight." She proudly stated.

"WOAH! That's great! But how could they have contacted you? I didn't know you were famous here." Freddie said

"Apparently, they heard of me from a friend who visited Seattle and heard my song over the radio." She explained.

"I'm so happy for you!" He said

"Thanks!" She replied.


	6. iGet Ready To Sing In Vegas

**I intended Chapter 5 to be short as this Chapter is long enough for me and if I add the previous chapter, it might be too long. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 6:_

It was Sam's debut night in Las Vegas. The concert was still hours away but Sam acted like she only had seconds to prepare.

Sam continued on asking questions to Freddie like, "Is my lipstick too dark?" "Does this dress make me look fat?" "Is my hair okay?"

Freddie just rolled his eyes while watching TV as if not caring about Sam. He let Sam get dressed early as he knew that she would take a day to get ready.

In the cab, on their way to the concert bar, Sam kept biting her nails, frantically moving sitting positions and asking Freddie the same questions she asked him at least a thousands time at the hotel.

"Sam, stop it!" the annoyed Freddie said to the nervous Sam

"Okay! You don't have to shout." Sam said

After arriving at the concert bar, they went directly backstage. Sam was only minutes away from singing for the very first time in Vegas. She kept on walking in circles which made the annoyed Freddie even more annoyed.

"Sam, will you stop it! It's not like this is your first time singing on stage." Freddie said while holding Sam's shoulders.

"I know. But this is my first time singing in Vegas!" Sam exclaimed.

"You can do it, I know you can." Freddie said then kissed Sam's lips while Sam didn't say anything but replied by kissing Freddie back. Sam felt like she was on cloud 9. Next to ham, Freddie's kisses were what made Sam completely happy, and worriless.

While they continued kissing, the host announced Sam, "Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Miss Sam Puckett!"

Freddie broke their kiss and said "Go on!" to Sam hoping to make her feel more confident.

Sam took a last big breath before going on stage, and singing.


	7. iSing in Vegas

_Chapter 7:_

**Sam's POV**

"Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Miss Sam Puckett!" I heard the host say.

God! What should I do? If I back out now, I'll embarrass not only me, but Freddie, Carly, and Mrs. Benson. ARGH!!! I can't take it anymore. Okay Sam, it's too late to back out now. Just sing and get it over with. But I never sang at Vegas before. There are even people in the audience who want to make YOU a big name singer if you pull this off. Just think positive.

I got back to my senses when the host called me and said I needed to start singing and now.

I took a deep breath, the music started and I started singing…

_You gotta help me out_

_It's all a blur last night_

_We need a taxi cause_

_You're hung-over and I'm broke_

Just with my starting lines, everybody was amazed with my voice. Some even called the TV stations!

_I lost my fake I.D but you_

_Lost the motel key_

_Spare me your freaking dirty_

_Looks now, don't blame me_

_You want to cash out_

_And get the hell out of town_

_Don't be a baby,_

_Remember what you told me_

_Shut up and put your money_

_Where your mouth is_

_That's what you get for _

_Waking up in Vegas_

_Get up and shake the glitter _

_Off your clothes now_

_That's what you get for_

_Waking up in Vegas_

I looked at Freddie while singing, he seemed very proud. Moments later, cameramen and TV reporters were flooding the place. All wanted to capture my WONDERFUL and EXTREMELY talented voice. The voice that puts other singers to shame. HAHAHA! Okay Sam, stop daydreaming. Get your senses straight.

_Why are these lights so bright?_

_Did we get hitched last night?_

_Dressed up like Elvis,_

_Why am I wearing your class ring?_

_Don't call your mother,_

_Cause now we're partners in crime_

Come to think of it, Freddie usually tends to get help from his mom when he needs help.

_Don't be a baby, _

_Remember what you told me_

_Shut up and put your money_

_Where your mouth is _

_That's what you get for_

_Waking up in Vegas_

_Get up and shake the glitter_

_Off your clothes now_

_That's what you get for_

_Waking up in Vegas_

Everyone was silent, mouths were hanging open everywhere. I guess they didn't expect an unknown singer to become this good. Come to think of it, I've only been singing in concert bars. Eh. No biggie!

_You got me into this_

_Information overload_

_Situation lost control_

_Send out an S.O.S_

_Hah!_

_And get some cash out_

_We're gonna tear up the town_

_No, don't be a baby_

_Remember what you told me_

_Remember what you told me_

_Remember what you told me_

_Told me,_

_Told me,_

_Shut up and put your money _

_Where your mouth is_

_That's what you get for_

_Waking up in Vegas_

_Get up and shake the glitter_

_Off your clothes now_

_That's what you get for_

_Waking up in Vegas_

Maybe that was it. If we just put our money where our mouth is and stopped gambling, we wouldn't be in this sticky situation.

_That's what you get baby_

_Shake the glitter_

_Shake,_

_Shake,_

_Shake the glitter_

_Get me some cash out baby_

_Get me some cash out baby…_

At the end of the music, everybody just stood up and roared. Applause filled the room and people were all over me asking questions, giving their business cards. I was really proud of myself, because I achieved something, by waking up in Vegas.

_**The End**_

**At last! I finished my very first fanfic. Yeah, the last part WAS corny, but I wanted to end it with a joke. So that's all folks! **


End file.
